Too late
by AngelShep
Summary: Quand tu me chercheras et que tu te retourneras, Ziva, je ne serai plus là" dit Tony en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Tiva


**Voici un petit one-shot en attendant la suite de ma fic. J'ai eu l'idée en cours d'anglais où on travaillait sur l'Afrique du Sud. Ne me demandez pas le rapport, il n'y en a aucun... ça fait longtemps que je ne cherche plus à comprendre d'où me viennent certaines de mes idées. Bref... j'espère que ce petit one-shot va vous plaire. Je me suis toujours dit que Ziva ne pouvait pas attendre Tony pour toujours... Alors en voici un peu l'idée générale.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède malheureusement pas NCIS...**

**Update : Je tiens à remercier Tony4ever qui m'a fait remarquer que j'avais fait une erreur. Merci. Je l'ai corrigée.**

* * *

**Too late...**

Cela faisait des mois qu'il la voyait sourire ainsi, être continuellement de bonne humeur, ne plus réagir à ses mauvaises blagues, à lui être totalement indifférente. Des mois qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Des mois qu'il cherchait à savoir pourquoi elle avait ainsi changé. En vain. Cette nouvelle Ziva le dépassait.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il savait. Qu'il avait enfin compris. Un simple bout de papier. Une invitation. A un mariage.

_Son_ mariage.

Ziva David, sa coéquipière, sa petite ninja qui se trompait dans les expressions, allait se marier. Et, en même temps, que cette invitation, il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il avait réalisé pourquoi il était jaloux des sourires qu'elle adressait aux autres hommes, de ses discussions avec d'autres hommes au téléphone, pourquoi il était aussi curieux sur tout ce qui concernait sa vie privée. Il avait compris pourquoi son absence à leurs habituels déjeuners en équipe ou soirées au bar l'affectait autant à chaque fois.

Il l'aimait.

Et il était trop tard.

Parce que c'était la réalité et qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans l'église – tout d'abord parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'église, mais une synagogue – pour crier qu'il s'opposait au mariage. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire de la peine à Ziva en détruisant un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il ne pouvait rien faire le jour du mariage, du moins. Un autre jour était une autre histoire.

Il soupira et leva la main, prêt à frapper à la porte. Son poing fermé s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la porte, tandis qu'il se repassait une nouvelle fois ce qu'il comptait lui dire, évaluait une énième fois les pour et les contre. Cependant, il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une Ziva fatiguée et interrogative. De toute évidence, elle savait qu'il était là depuis un moment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tony ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

– Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Lui, Anthony DiNozzo, était à court de mots, incapable de s'exprimer, terrorisé. Elle haussa un sourcil en constatant exactement la même chose – excepté la partie où il était terrifié.

– Tony ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

– Je peux entrer ? l'interrogea-t-il, préférant avoir la possibilité de s'assoir si ses jambes décidaient de ne plus le porter.

Elle hocha la tête et poussa la porte. Il entra et avança quelque peu dans la pièce. Il vit plusieurs affaires d'homme et sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il était peut-être ici. Ziva ferma la porte et lui fit signe de s'installer. Avec réticence, il s'assit et ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo de la jeune femme avec son fiancé. Il détourna rapidement le regard pour le poser sur l'Israélienne, qui s'était installée à côté de lui. Les yeux verts plongèrent dans ceux sombres de la jeune femme, et, pendant un instant, il oublia pourquoi il était ici. Un instant seulement.

– Aaron n'est pas là, Tony.

En une simple phrase, elle venait de lui rappeler qu'il était malheureux et qu'il était ici pour lui avouer des sentiments, qu'il savait, n'étaient pas réciproques. Il tourna la tête et regarda ses mains, leur trouvant un soudain intérêt. Il inspira et commença :

– Après ton mariage… Quand tu me chercheras et que tu te retourneras, Ziva, je ne serai plus là, dit-il en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Comment pouvait-il ne plus être là pour elle ? Il était son ami et les amis ne s'abandonnaient pas ainsi. Tony vit la confusion sur son visage. Il soupira. C'était encore plus dur que ce qu'il ne croyait.

– Je ne serai plus là, Ziva, parce que je n'en aurai plus la force. Te voir sourire, te voir heureuse et voir la bague que tu auras au doigt… Je ne pourrai pas. Je ne pourrai pas parce que je saurais que tu es heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre et que je suis arrivé trop tard.

– Tony…

Il secoua la tête et se leva. Il s'approcha de la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, ne sachant que faire. Elle avait attendu des années pour cette déclaration, pour Tony. Et maintenant qu'elle avait finalement tourné la page, qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre… Il lui disait ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre, ce qu'elle se désespérait d'entendre durant près de deux ans. Elle ferma les yeux et retint un soupir. Mais il était trop tard désormais.

– Tony, je…

– Je t'aime Ziva. C'est pour ça que je ne serai pas là le jour de ton mariage. Je suis désolé.

Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur. Ziva essaya de le rattraper, mais elle ne put le voir dans la nuit noire. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une main sur sa joue. Relevant la tête, elle fit un sourire lorsque son regard croisa celui de son fiancé. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle perdait un ami, mais gagnait un mari…

* * *

Ziva frappa à la porte. Sa robe blanche n'était plus qu'un amas déplaisant de plis, de voiles et de tissus froissés. Sa coiffure n'était plus qu'un mélange disgracieux de mèches lisses et d'autres ondulées, de nœuds et de cheveux qui, lâches, se desserraient peu à peu. Son visage était encadré de sillons noirs laissés par les larmes et le mascara. Mais son apparence ne comptait pas. A l'intérieur, elle se sentait plus libre et gracieuse que jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Tony dévasté, qui ne put cacher sa surprise devant la jeune femme et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ses yeux verts se posèrent dans les siens. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Ziva, tandis qu'une larme coulait lentement sur sa joue.

– C'est toi, Tony. Ça l'a toujours été…

Il sentit une immense vague de soulagement l'envahir cependant qu'il lâchait la porte pour s'approcher d'elle. Il caressa sa joue et sourit. Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Cependant, elle l'arrêta avant en posant sa main sur son torse. Il baissa des yeux interrogateurs vers elle.

– Je ne veux pas être une autre de ces filles…

– Tu ne le seras jamais… Je t'aime Ziva.

Il vit la nouvelle larme qui menaçait de couler et l'essuya avec son pouce. Elle ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Puis, relevant la tête vers lui, sentant le cœur de Tony battre à tout rompre sous sa main, elle sourit.

– Je t'aime aussi… Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps…

– Je suis désolé.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la peine qu'il avait pu lui causer durant ses années où il avait parlé de toutes ces conquêtes, où elle avait attendu, sans jamais rien laisser filtrer. Il ne pouvait imaginer la peine de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait passé des années à espérer en vain – plus vraiment, amis presque. Lui l'avait connue pendant plusieurs mois, sans la connaitre totalement. Comment pouvait-elle le choisir lui, malgré tout ?

– Tony. Embrasse-moi. On a du temps à rattraper.

Il sourit et s'exécuta. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser qui signifiait pour toujours…

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser Ziva se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que Tony, malgré tout... Elle ne l'attend peut-être plus, mais l'aime quand même. La suite de ma fic arrivera bientôt.**

**N'hésitez pas à me critiquer.**

**AngelShep**


End file.
